Overleg:De Libertaan
Ah ja :) [[:ro:|''Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 11:37 (UTC) De kranten van menm hebben altijd onorginele namen, dus menm bedenk een orginelere naam Pierlot McCrooke 23 jun 2008 12:28 (UTC) :Bemoei je met je eigen zaken Pierlot. Trouwens zin om de Internationale Autorace uit te zenden op Pierlot Radio in Lovia? Pierlot Radio is ook erg origineel...'Tahrim Veltman' 23 jun 2008 12:29 (UTC) ::Ja Pierlot McCrooke 23 jun 2008 12:30 (UTC) :::Vermeld het dan even. 'Tahrim Veltman' 23 jun 2008 12:31 (UTC) Al vind jij de naam van mijn kranten het slechts, het kan toch niet tippen aan Pierlot :D -- 23 jun 2008 18:04 (UTC) Newport Ik zou me alvast graag aanmelden om over (en voor :P) Newport te schrijven. Zie. Als je op zoek bent naar journalisten tenminste. MilesColtrane 1 jul 2008 07:44 (UTC) :Ik zou ook wel willen schrijven. 213.10.27.88 1 jul 2008 09:02 (UTC) ::Tahr (aanmelden!), voor welke gemeente? En Newport had ik er gisteren al tussengezet, dus dat is al in orde. :D -- 1 jul 2008 09:46 (UTC) :::Cool. Een streekkrant is een geweldig idee! MilesColtrane 1 jul 2008 10:14 (UTC) ::::Newport. 'Tahrim Veltman' 1 jul 2008 10:18 (UTC) :::::Of moet ik er nog 1 bij maken voor CL? Dan heeft elke grote gemeente een rubriek. -- 1 jul 2008 10:21 (UTC) ::::::Ja, doe dat maar. 'Tahrim Veltman' 1 jul 2008 10:21 (UTC) Misschien een ideetje om bovenaan de plaats met meeste inwoners (=lezers_, en onderaan met minste inwoners te zetten? 1 jul 2008 16:05 (UTC) : Is gewoon alfabetisch, is denk ik het duidelijkst. -- 1 jul 2008 16:17 (UTC) :: Mwjah, wat je wil :p 1 jul 2008 16:20 (UTC) :::Je vindt het toch niet erg dat ik het Newport nieuws in De Libertaan zou brengen, Alexander? MilesColtrane 1 jul 2008 16:27 (UTC) ::::Haha, tuurlijk niet :D. Ik denk dat ik ook zo af en toe iets in deze krant ga zetten ;-). :) 1 jul 2008 16:30 (UTC) Hey, ik heb een vraagje: zou er steeds een gratis in te kijken nummer mogen liggen in het gemeentehuis van Newport? Als vervanging van het nieuws dat daar vroeger gemeld werd. :) MilesColtrane 2 jul 2008 09:33 (UTC) : Tuurlijk, als je wilt kan ik er zelfs voor zorgen dat de bevolking hun exemplaar kan kopen in het gemeentehuis. -- 2 jul 2008 10:41 (UTC) ::Dat zou ook handig zijn voor het nieuwe Gemeentehuis Civitas Libertas. 'Tahrim Veltman' 2 jul 2008 10:42 (UTC) :::Da's ook goed. Je mag het hier zelf bewerken als je wilt. Of mag ik er gewoon zetten: hier te koop... MilesColtrane 2 jul 2008 10:55 (UTC) Open :S Oké, hierbij verklaar ik ''De Libertaan voor geopend (of zoiets :S ) Iedereen die wil mag hieronder zeggen voor welke gemeente hij wil schrijven, dan zet ik dat in de redactierubriek en kunnen jullie jullie nieuws verspreiden. -- 1 jul 2008 16:28 (UTC) :Ik heb mezelf al gezet voor Civitas Libertas, ik zou ook willen schrijven voor Newport. Tahrim Veltman 1 jul 2008 16:29 (UTC) ::Doe mij dan maar een broodje Newport, graag. ;-) MilesColtrane 1 jul 2008 16:30 (UTC) Zal wel af en toe iets neerzetten onder verschillende koppen, waarschijnlijk onder Victoria, CL, WS of Newport. 1 jul 2008 16:32 (UTC) :Heb trouwens mss nog een ander plannetje voor de layout (voor iedere plaats een kader, maar dan scroll je naar beneden ipv uitklappen. Wat denk je ervan?). Kijken welke beter is ;p. Btw, de kleur van 't lettertype doet bes wel pijn in me ogen :S 1 jul 2008 16:33 (UTC) ::klinkt niet slecht, kan je een voorbeeldje maken op een GP? -- 1 jul 2008 16:37 (UTC) :::Dus, mag ik meewerken aan Newport? MilesColtrane 1 jul 2008 20:07 (UTC) ::::Tuurlijk, zal je erbij zetten. -- 2 jul 2008 08:36 (UTC) :::::Leuk! Bedankt! MilesColtrane 2 jul 2008 09:24 (UTC) ::::::Ik wil Victoria of WS wel doen ;) Greenday2 2 jul 2008 09:28 (UTC) :::::::Zet je naam er dan maar bij :D -- 2 jul 2008 09:28 (UTC) Proficiat Ziet er mooi uit, zeg! MilesColtrane 2 jul 2008 18:17 (UTC) : Ziet er inderdaad héél, héél mooi uit, maar daar blijft het voorlig wel bij, jammer! Iederleen lijkt hier wel van de wikibodem verdwenen te zijn. :o Lars Washington 4 sep 2008 12:58 (UTC) Inactiviteit Deze krant is zo inaktief als de pest... Ik stel voor dat we 'm gewoon samenvoegen met TLT als het toch een zusterkrant is. --OoWeThBe 2 mei 2009 13:10 (UTC) :Oftewel: verwijderen? Mij goed ;) --Salutare, Bucureştean 4 mei 2009 08:38 (UTC) ::Laatste vraag: wil iemand 'm nog behouden? --Bucureştean 22 jun 2009 14:50 (UTC) :::Nu hebben we wel lang genoeg gewacht. Mag hij weg? Toéééé.. --OuWTB sep 4, 2009 15:24 (UTC) ::::Mag Nýttfrónsey weg? Toéééé... --Bucurestean sep 4, 2009 15:24 (UTC) :::::Ja en ja. En jullie beiden mogen mee in de vuilnisbak! :D sep 4, 2009 15:25 (UTC)